


【KT】山有木兮 （二十八）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （二十八）

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

感谢阅读

 

山有木兮 （二十八）

 

 

 

星期天早晨堂本剛一起床做好早餐就开始打扫房间，他把堂本光一放在卧室、卫生间还有饭桌上的报纸杂志都拿到客厅，再加上自己不要的医学杂志放在客厅的地板上分成两堆。他看了看堂本光一每本杂志上的日期，又把报纸摊开看了看，拿到这个月初的一份财经报纸的时候目光一下就落到了一张有堂本光一的照片上，照片上有三个人，一个年纪大些看上去在跟堂本光一交谈，另一个年纪轻的挽着堂本光一的手臂站在一边像是在认真地听。

 

照片的尺寸不大，要不是报纸上的堂本光一是他熟悉的人，照片下面又注明了名字，他也未必能一眼就确定照片上的就是堂本光一。堂本剛好奇地看了看下面的字才知道照片拍的正是那天自己因为急诊手术没去成的酒会，而跟堂本光一交谈的是酒会的主办人橘幸一郎，挽着堂本光一的是模特界最近势头正盛的上川纯。

 

堂本剛平常并不关注娱乐新闻，说起明星他能马上说出来的也只有长濑智也。看着照片上被别人挽着的堂本光一堂本剛心里马上就在意了起来，但那天是自己临时爽约而且新闻又是刊登在财经类报纸上，文章的内容都是说些商业上的事，堂本剛一下又找不到真能让他生气的理由。

 

堂本剛还在看着报纸上的照片吃干醋，堂本光一从洗漱间出来悄悄走到堂本剛身后一把抱住蹲在地上整理报纸的人说：“蹲着一动不动的在干什么呢？”

 

堂本剛赶紧把报纸叠了起来丢到旁边一会要拿出去扔掉的那一堆里说：“没什么，今天是收垃圾的日子，把不要的杂志报纸整理一下拿去扔了。”说着又侧过头，“你赶紧吃饭吧，不是说今天要回公司开会吗？”

 

堂本光一亲了亲堂本剛的脖子说：“嗯，抱歉，下午不能来接你去party了。”

 

“没关系，babe说会来接我了，你忙完也早点过去。”

 

堂本光一松开堂本剛边往洗漱间走边说：“每年圣诞节他都搞些这样的party，我都懒得去了，你晚上去可别被吓到，有些人玩起来可疯了。”

 

“那你呢？也跟他们一起疯吗？”堂本剛满脑子还是酒会照片的事想也没想就问堂本光一说。

 

堂本光一没多想，随口就回答：“他的那些艺能圈朋友我也不是很熟，只是应酬一下而已。”

 

堂本剛听完也不说话，手下继续整理着不要的杂志报刊。堂本光一看了眼时间赶紧坐到餐桌前吃起了早餐，完全没发现堂本剛有什么不对劲，吃完饭又回到卧室换衣服准备去公司，等他换好衣服出来堂本剛人已经不在客厅，他看着客厅地上的报纸杂志不见了心想堂本剛应该是拿着东西去了楼道的垃圾间。

 

堂本光一出门的时候怕堂本剛没带钥匙，站在门口转了个身往电梯反方向垃圾间走去，一推开垃圾间的门就见堂本剛被人抵在角落抱在怀里，堂本光一走上前拉开那个人就是一拳，然后拉着堂本剛拽到自己身后，余光瞥见堂本剛手上一束玫瑰花，他一把夺下花束丢到一边的垃圾桶里。

 

堂本光一回头瞪了那人一眼这才看清来人竟然是堂本剛之前的男友，貌似是叫做铃原的家伙，此时铃原抚摸着自己的脸也恶狠狠地看着堂本光一。堂本光一一肚子怒火看了一眼铃原又看了一眼不知所措的堂本剛，一声不吭地拉着堂本剛的手就回了家。

 

堂本剛被堂本光一扯得手腕红了一圈，正打算开口解释就听堂本光一说：“他来找你干吗？还好好的送你花？你们不是早就分手了吗？”

 

铃原一早突然来找自己堂本剛也很意外，自己毫无防备被吓一跳不说，现在堂本光一又问都不问就质疑自己，让本来就有些惊慌的堂本剛一下就火了起来，“他把花往我手上一塞你就来了，我哪知道怎么回事。”

 

“把花塞你手上我就来了？我明明看到他抱你抱得那么紧，难道是我看错了？你这么不乐意我出现是怪我打扰你们好事了？”

 

堂本剛揉着自己的手腕抬头看着堂本光一，“你在胡说什么啊？”

 

前两天在医院里看到结城凛的事都还让堂本光一心存芥蒂，一大早又看到堂本剛跟别人拥抱在一起自然把他气得不轻，想也没想又说：“我胡说？你要是不愿意不知道反抗的吗？”

 

堂本剛被堂本光一莫名其妙的指责气得说不出话，想到早上的报纸才呛声道：“你还不是随便让人挽着，有什么资格说我啊！”

 

堂本光一不知道堂本剛说的什么报纸，但是对方的反驳对于现在的堂本光一来说无疑是火上浇油。两个人站在狭窄的玄关周围满是火药味，堂本光一看着同样怒气冲冲瞪着自己的人，把想要提起结城凛的话咽了回去，推门就离开了家。堂本光一出门堂本剛气得把鞋一脱打着赤脚走回客厅坐到沙发上抱着昨晚拿出来给堂本光一盖的被子就是一顿乱拍。

 

堂本剛拿着被子出了会气还是觉得不痛快，卷起袖子就把家里里里外外打扫了个干净连中午饭都忘了吃。忙了一上午的堂本剛直到出了一身汗才觉得舒了一口气，然后跑到浴室冲了个澡就累倒在沙发上。正睡得迷迷糊糊的时候一阵手机铃声把他吵醒，他伸手接起电话还没出声那边就传来长濑智也的声音：“tsuyochan，我是babe，抱歉哦之前说要去接你的，我这边节目录制有点问题一时可能结束不了，联络了kochan可是他手机关机应该是在忙吧，我找了我另一个朋友，把你邮箱给他了，他一会会联系你，你放心跟着他没事的。”

 

堂本剛醒了醒神问：“好的，那你什么时候去？”

 

“这边忙完就过去，你不要担心，晚上kochan也会去，我不在你跟着kochan就好了。”

 

堂本剛在心里无奈地叹口气，他就是不想跟堂本光一大眼瞪小眼才希望长濑智也能早点过去，可是他又没办法跟长濑智也说自己跟堂本光一早上才吵了一架，要不然长濑智也问他怎么一大早就跟堂本光一吵架他可解释不清。

 

“好，我知道了，你去忙吧，晚上见。”

 

“晚上见。”长濑智也说完就挂了电话。

 

果然刚挂电话堂本剛就收到一条陌生的邮件，邮件里长濑的朋友问他家在哪现在过去接他，堂本剛把离家最近车站的地址给了对方说三十分钟后在车站前见。

 

堂本剛起身洗了个脸换上外出的衣服就步行到车站，走到车站他发了封邮件告诉来接自己的人他已经到了车站，没一会对方就回复说自己就在车站对面，并附上一辆玫红色的敞篷跑车的照片。堂本剛来的时候就看见这辆跑车，毕竟这么亮眼招摇的颜色几乎吸引了所有路过的人侧目，而当堂本剛走到马路对面才发现站在车旁的人比跑车更亮眼。

 

来人一头长发染成了银白色，一身粉色套装短裙搭着十公分香槟色的高跟鞋，脸上画着精致的妆容，深色的墨镜遮住了大半边脸。

 

堂本剛一站到来人身边就马上知道这完全女性化打扮的人其实是个男性Omega。对方一身名牌价值不菲，气质虽不阴柔但是跟这身打扮却意外地合适。

 

堂本剛终于知道了长濑智也为什么让自己放心跟着这个人，毕竟跟着一个Omega可比跟着陌生的Alpha让他安心多了。

 

那个人看到堂本剛走到他面前拿下墨镜看了堂本剛半天才伸出手笑嘻嘻地说：“你好，我是小岛熏。”

 

堂本剛看着面前的人开始用审视的眼神把自己从头看到脚，然后才露出让人心动的笑容把手伸到自己面前跟自己打招呼的举动不由得就觉得好笑，看来自己是过了这个眼高于顶的Omega的关了。

 

“你好，我是堂本剛。”

 

“诶！你姓堂本啊？”小岛熏一听对方的姓氏自然就想起了那个整天一副禁欲脸的堂本光一。

 

堂本剛被对方一惊一乍弄得一头雾水，“是啊，怎么了？”

 

小岛熏又仔细看了看堂本剛，对方跟堂本光一长得一点都不像，看来不是什么亲戚关系只不过碰巧同姓而已，“没什么，就是这个姓氏比较少所以有点小惊讶而已。”

 

小岛熏拉开自己这边的车门上了车又对还站在路边的堂本剛说：“上车吧。”

 

堂本剛点点头走到车的另一边上了车。

 

小岛熏发动了车就不再说话，直到把车停到一家私人会所门口才熄火让堂本剛下车。

 

“我们不是去babe的party吗？”堂本剛接开安全带问。

 

“babe？哈哈哈哈哈哈，你说长濑啊？当然是去他party啦，但是你不会就打算这样去吧？”小岛看了看堂本剛全身上下继续说：“你这个打扮去酒会还勉强能行，可是今晚是圣诞节party啊honey，不闪亮点怎么行？！万一今晚能遇见自己的真爱呢？而且今晚去的都是艺能圈的明星，你穿得这么素反而才奇怪啊，你不想被人当成怪物看一晚上吧？”

 

堂本剛不太参加这样的聚会，可是长濑是明星晚上来得都是艺能圈的人自然没什么奇怪的，被小岛熏这么一说堂本剛也觉得很有道理。

 

堂本剛看了看小岛熏的打扮说：“可是我不适合你这样的打扮，要不还是算了吧。”

 

小岛熏拉着堂本剛往会所里走，“你放心，又没让你非要打扮成我这样，里面有专业的设计会帮你从头到脚打理好的，走吧。”

 

堂本剛被小岛带进会所，一待就是两个小时，从选衣服到吹头发，只有化妆在堂本剛的坚持下简单地修了个眉。

 

堂本剛站在镜子前看着穿着长裙的自己别扭地往下扯了扯。

 

“你别动嘛，超好看的啊！”小岛熏拉掉堂本剛的手，又帮堂本剛调整了下裙摆的位置，“哇，突然发现我们两个很搭也，你要不要跟我交往看看？”

 

小岛熏站在堂本剛身边，脸几乎都要贴到堂本剛脸上，堂本剛往旁边挪了挪说：“我是Omega啊，又不是Alpha。”

 

“哈哈哈，你这么传统的吗？”

 

堂本剛倒从来没在意过这个，只是有些招架不住对方开这样的玩笑。

 

“我现在交往的对象可是Beta哦，不过我才是上面那个，怎么样？要不要跟我交往试试？”

 

“你都有伴侣了别开这样的玩笑好不好。”堂本剛赶紧从小岛熏身边走开去整理自己换下来的衣服。

 

小岛熏被堂本剛闪躲的模样逗得哈哈大笑，“没想到你不但传统还专一，我越来越喜欢你了哈哈哈哈。”

 

堂本剛本来就是第一次见这个人，自己跟对方不熟又完全不是一个世界的人，他也不欲多说，拿起装着自己换下衣服的纸袋说：“我们快走吧，天都黑了。”

 

小岛熏看看时间已经八点却还是不紧不慢地带着堂本剛出了会所往长濑智也办party的度假屋开。

 

长濑智也这次开party的地方是位于市郊的一家酒店式度假屋，离市中心不远安保措施又齐全，要不是长濑年初就预定好，圣诞节这样的日子根本预约不到。到了目的地小岛熏一下车就把钥匙丢给旁边的侍者往里走，并跟身边的人说：“小剛，你的衣服就放车上吧，明天叫人给你送回去，你不急着穿吧？”

 

堂本剛点点头，问：“今天这些东西多少钱？我把钱给你。”

 

小岛熏拉着堂本剛往大厅走，“不用了，就当是见面礼送给你了。”

 

“那怎么行，我们才第一次见面。”

 

“都说了是见面礼当然是第一次见面送啦，而且我一直都是记账另结也没问多少，要不你看着给吧。”小岛熏不在意地说。

 

堂本剛听小岛熏这么说也没办法，只得以后向长濑智也打听再还这个人情。

 

堂本剛一进大厅才知道小岛熏说得不假，参加party的男男女女，ABO形形色色，不管是女性Alpha还是男性Omega各个都是浓妆艳抹，一个比一个怕不够吸引人眼球被别人比了下去，就连端着酒水的女性侍者都是穿着圣诞款比基尼黑网袜性感地扭动腰肢在人群间穿梭。堂本剛看到这幅画面才安心了下来，跟周围的人一比自己的长裙倒也算不上有多特别。

 

堂本剛一进门堂本光一就看到了他，却没想到堂本剛会跟着小岛熏一起来，他也顾不上两个人早上才吵过架，趁着小岛熏去拿酒走到堂本剛身边，拉着堂本剛说：“剛，你怎么会跟小岛熏一起来？”

 

堂本剛一见堂本光一就想起白天的事，他把手从堂本光一手心里抽出来，气鼓鼓地说：“不要你管。”

 

堂本光一不依不饶又抓上堂本剛的手臂说：“你别闹了好不好，小岛那家伙疯得很，你别给他带坏了。”

 

堂本剛也不看堂本光一，“我又不是三岁小孩还能被带坏。”

 

这时小岛熏拿着两杯酒走过来看见堂本剛和堂本光一在说话问道：“咦，光一啊，你拉着小剛干吗呢？是不是我家小剛太好看了你对人家一见钟情呀？”

 

堂本光一不知道堂本剛是什么时候认识的小岛熏，对方似乎还跟他很熟似的张口就是“我家小剛”，但他好歹跟小岛熏同窗几年，知道他好奇起来会有多难缠，再加上跟堂本剛的约定他又不能说出两个人的关系，一时想不到说辞的堂本光一只得松开堂本剛的手说：“不是。”

 

堂本剛听堂本光一这么说不知怎么地更是气上心头，扭头就往室外走。小岛熏笑嘻嘻地看了堂本光一一眼吐了个舌头就跟着堂本剛去了室外。

 

室外为了防寒搭了许多希腊式半敞开的白帐篷，帐篷里一张半弧形沙发上放着几个抱枕并铺着整块的皮草，沙发下自动散发出暖气，大冬天也不觉得冷，有些格外怕冻的人就把帐篷门口的布帘放下遮挡寒气，坐在里面跟朋友喝酒谈笑又隐蔽又惬意。

 

堂本剛随便找了个没有人的空帐篷坐了进去，小岛熏跟在后面坐到堂本剛身边把酒放到堂本剛手上，帐篷外面的舞台上有乐队在表演唱歌，堂本剛听着听着就喝完了手中的酒。

 

“你的睫毛好长好翘啊，真像个洋娃娃，你要不要来我家的公司出道当模特？我保证你比上川纯红的还快。”小岛熏又不屑地说：“不对，他跟你根本没有可比性，他不过就是有几分长相的空架子而已。”

 

“上川纯？”堂本剛早上才因为这个名字默默吃了会干醋，现在一听到这个名字就敏感地脱口问道：“你认识他？”

 

“当然认识，他是我家公司旗下的模特啊。”小岛熏也不知道什么时候拿了一瓶酒进来，一边给堂本剛满上一边说：“看到对面帐篷里的那个人吗？就是堂本光一旁边的那个，他就是上川纯。”

 

堂本剛刚才一直在看着外面的乐队表演，以至于堂本光一什么时候走到自己斜对角帐篷里的他都不知道。他听小岛熏这么说眼睛自然地就往堂本光一那边看去，小岛熏说的那个人跟来party的其他人差不多打扮，却不及小岛熏这么夺目，堂本剛看了许久才收回视线说：“小川亮？”


End file.
